De Essentie
by Caitlina
Summary: Dit is mijn versie van de verhaallijn Tonks/Remus. Het volgt de gebeurtenissen zoals in het boek, maar dan met heel wat eigen interpretatie. Remus en Tonks hebben namelijk recht op een eigen verhaal.
1. Proloog

_**Proloog**_

_The future is uncertain, as life will come to an end._

_We struggle with a certain death_

_(Epica – Beyond Relief)_

Een mensenleven is niets meer dan een samenraapsel van angst, twijfel en onzekerheden.

We weten niets, we kunnen niets. We zijn bang van alles en iedereen. Bang van het al dan niet meegemaakte verleden, bang van het alledaagse heden, bang van de onduidelijke toekomst.

Maar bovenal zijn we bang van het enige dat vaststaat in het leven. De Dood. We zijn er doodsbang van. We zijn er als de dood voor.

Het gevolg van deze doodsangst is dat we op zoek gaan naar zaken die onze vanzelfsprekende ondergang wat doen vergeten, voor eventjes aan de kant doen schuiven. We gaan op zoek naar de zin van het leven, of toch tenminste de zin van ons leven.

Deze bestaansreden kan voor ieder mens verschillen. De ene verschuilt zich achter het grote droombeeld van de één of andere God de hij zelf heeft gecreëerd. De andere stort zich op de meer materiële dingen, zoals het door zichzelf uitgevonden geld. In beide gevallen scheppen ze dus zelf dingen, om zo de zin van het leven te vinden. Gelukkiger te worden. De Dood in de vergetelheid te brengen.

Andere mensen gaan echter nog een andere richting uit. Zij verzinnen geen eigen creaties, verschuilen zich niet achter dingen die nog onzekerder zijn dan het leven zelf. Zij storten zich met volle overgave in hetgeen dat niet door mensen is gecreërd. Hetgeen dat niet door hen is uitgevonden. In hetgeen dat hen overkomt, of ze het nu willen of niet. De Liefde.

Ja, de Liefde. De zoete, doch vervloekte Liefde. De Liefde, die vele mensenlevens zowel gered als vernietigd heeft.

Die Liefde is het enige waar de mens zich aan kan vastklampen als alles wat hij zelf heeft geschept hem in de steek laat, als zijn kleine, bedrieglijke wereldje om hem heen instort. Die Liefde is voor velen de echte zin van het leven, hetgeen wat het leven waard maakt om de onontkomelijke dood nog even voor zich uit te schuiven. Zo maak je immers – buiten jezelf – ook nog iemand anders gelukkig. Dat is volgens sommigen de intentie van het leven.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoofdstuk 1

**Hoofdstuk 1**

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

_Hello, I'm still here_

_All that's left of yesterday_

_(Evanescence – Hello)_

_De zacht wuivende gordijnen van de boog intrigeren me. Het lijkt wel alsof er een zacht windje doorheen blaast, of alsof er net iemand door is gelopen._

_Dan pas hoor ik het. De stemmen. Zachte, fluisterende stemmen. Ze roepen me, spreken mijn naam op een dwingende toon uit. 'Kom,' zeggen ze, 'kom naar ons.'_

_Gehoorzaam zet ik een paar passen vooruit, naar de boog. Als ze willen dat ik kom, dan waarom niet? Als ik ze daarmee plezier kan doen._

_Het gefluister wordt steeds luider en meer opgewonden naarmate ik de boog nader. De stemmen vervormen, worden gesis, gegrom. Ik word bang. Ik wil me omdraaien, wegrennen. Mijn benen luisteren echter niet meer naar me. Willoos, als een pop, moet ik toezien hoe de boog met elke stap steeds groter voor me opdoemt, als de poorten van Hel. Er is niets dat ik kan doen._

_Dan gebeurt het. Vlak voor me, op een paar luttele centimeters van me vandaan, tolt er iemand langs me heen. Ja, tolt. Ik kan het niet anders beschrijven. Hij vliegt in hoge snelheid door de lucht, met slingerende armen en benen, draaiend rond zijn as, zijn haren wapperend achter hem aan. Sirius. Hij gaat recht op de boog af._

_In een reflex steek ik mijn hand uit, met de bedoeling hem tegen te houden. Maar het is te laat. Mijn hand grijpt in een handvol lucht, waar zich zonet nog de haren van Sirius bevonden._

_Nu pas lukt het me om stil te staan. Het lijkt wel alsof de stemmen mij zijn vergeten en al hun aandacht op Sirius vestigen, die nu in volle vaart op de boog afvliegt. Hij is er nog maar een paar meter van verwijderd. Ik wil schreeuwen, hem waarschuwen voor het gevaar, gelijk wat doen om hem af te remmen, maar alweer ben ik de controle over mijn lichaam kwijt). Alweer kan ik niets anders doen dan toekijken._

_Sirius blijft vliegen. Nog een meter, nog een halve meter, nog een paar centimeter,… Hij kan elk moment de gordijnen raken. Ik weet dat er iets vreselijk zal gebeuren als hij dat doet._

_Vlak voor de boog mindert Sirius echter abrupt snelheid. Zwevend blijft hij stil in de lucht hangen. Langzaam draait zijn lichaam, tot hij uiteindelijk met zijn gezicht in mijn richting gekeerd staat, zijn ogen borend in de mijne. Ik schrik van zijn gezichtsuitdrukking. Hij kijkt woedend._

"_Wel?!" roept hij me toe, "Moet je me niet komen redden? Of laat je me gewoon vallen? Laat je me sterven, zonder ook maar iets te doen?"_

_Heel mijn hart schreeuwt om actie, om naar hem toe te rennen, hem tegen te houden, hem hier te houden. Ik doe echter niets. Ik kijk slechts in Sirius donkere ogen, die branden van woede._

_Als Sirius weer spreekt, krijg ik kippenvel over mijn hele lichaam. Uit elk woord, elke lettergreep, straalt pure minachting._

"_Wel wel wel, kijk eens aan," zegt hij, "Dat had ik niet van je verwacht, Remus. Ik dacht dat jij niet zo'n laf, zwak persoon was. Een persoon die zijn eigen vrienden laat vallen als een baksteen, die niets doet als ze in nood zijn. Nee, dat had ik niet verwacht. Vaarwel, Remus."_

_Sirius buigt zich naar achter, zodat zijn achterhoofd het gordijn raakt. Net op dat moment werkt mijn lichaam weer. Zonder te aarzelen zet ik het op een lopen naar de boog, naar Sirius. Ik ren zo snel ik kan. Ik ren mijn ziel uit mijn lijf. Mijn hart klopt zo hard dat het lijkt alsof het uit mijn lichaam zal barsten, de steken in mijn zij zijn zo heftig dat het voelt alsof iemand me met een mes zal steekt. Toch stop ik niet. Ik blijf rennen._

_Het mag niet baten. Sirius wacht niet op mij. Het gordijn wacht niet op mij. Langzaam, vlak voor mijn machteloze ogen, wordt hij opgeslokt door het gulzige gordijn, onder begeleiding van de triomfantelijk roepende stemmen. Als ik op de plek aankom, verdwijnen zijn voeten net en wordt het gordijn weer glad, onbeweeglijk. De stemmen vervagen, worden stiller, tot ze helemaal verdwijnen. Niets wijst er nog op dat hier zojuist iemand het leven heeft gelaten._

_Als verlamd staar ik naar de plek waar Sirius is verdwenen. Zomaar. Plots. Zonder enig nut of reden. Verdwenen uit mijn leven. Gedaan. Niets meer._

"_Je kunt niets meer doen, Harry," _

"_Pak hem, red hem, hij is nog maar net gevallen!"_

"_Het is te laat, Harry," _

"_We kunnen hem nog redden-" _

"_Je kunt niets meer doen, Harry, niets… Hij is weg."_

"_Hij is niet weg! Sirius! SIRIUS!"_

"_Hij komt niet meer, Harry. Hij komt niet meer, want hij is d-"_

"_HIJ-IS-NIET-DOOD! SIRIUS!"_

De klank van Harry's machteloze uitroep weergalmde nog na in mijn oren, in heel mijn hoofd, toen ik met een schok wakker werd.

_Sirius…_

Mijn lakens waren helemaal rond mijn lichaam gedraaid, wat voor een verstikkend gevoel zorgde.Ik probeerde me er uit te bevrijden door heen en weer te woelen, maar het werkte niet. Ze gingen alleen nog maar strakker zitten.

Ik staakte de strijd. Ik ging plat op mijn rug liggen en staarde naar het plafond. Nu pas merkte hoe bezweet ik was, hoe erg ik trilde. Ik hijgde ook. Ik hijgde zo hard dat het leek alsof ik juist kilometers ver had gelopen. Alsof mijn droom echt was geweest.

_Hij was ook echt._

Verwoed schudde ik mijn hoofd, trachtend deze gedachte uit mijn hoofd te bannen. Nee, hij was niet echt. Hij was niet –

Plots drong de waarheid echter weer met een schok tot me door. Alles kwam in één keer terug. Sirius die aan het vechten was met Bellatrix, Sirius' honende lach, slechts een fractie van een seconde later een verlamde, vallende Sirius…

Ik moest iets doen. Ik kon hier niet blijven liggen, mezelf martelen met de steeds opnieuw voorbijglijdende beelden voor mijn ogen, alsof het een film was die op herhaling was gezet.

Voorzichtig wikkelde ik me los uit mijn laken – hé, nu lukte het wel – en sloeg mijn benen over de rand van het bed.

De vloer was koud. Heel koud. Zo koud dat het zich meteen via mijn voeten over mijn hele lichaam verspreidde. Ik probeerde dit echter te negeren en stond recht.

En viel meteen weer neer. Mijn benen trilden zo hard dat ze mijn gewicht niet konden dragen, met als gevolg dat ik naar voor viel en hard op mijn knieën terechtkwam. Dat deed pijn.

Lichtjes kreunend rolde ik op mijn zij en vervolgens op mijn rug. Ik was weer terug bij af. Ik lag weer op mijn rug naar het plafond te kijken. Dat vervloekte plafond. Het leek wel alsof mijn gedachten automatisch naar de vreselijke gebeurtenissen afdwaalden als ik er naar keek.

_Sirius… Je bent weg. Voorgoed._

Het besef van dit feit drong tot in het diepste van elke vezel in mijn lichaam tot me door. Sirius was dood. Weg. Mijn beste vriend, met wie ik zoveel doorstaan had, was er niet meer.

Een traan maakte zich los uit de hoek van mijn oog en baande zich de kortste weg via de zijkant van mijn gezicht naar de grond. Een tweede volgde. En een derde.

Er volgden er die nacht nog veel meer. Voor het eerst sinds Sirius achter dat gordijn was verdwenen, weende ik. Ik weende, ik huilde, ik vloekte, ik schreeuwde. Tegen beter weten in, want ik wist dat dat hem niet zou terugbrengen. Niets zou hem terugbrengen. Ik was hem kwijt. En het was mijn eigen schuld.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoofdstuk 2**

_Death__, still young.  
__Learn from hurt.  
__Silent tongue.  
__Burning word.  
__(Tarot – Grey)_

_Hoofdpijn…_

Kreunend draaide ik me op mijn andere zij, in een poging zo de hoofdpijn te verminderen. Verspilde moeite. Het hielp niets. Mijn volledige hoofd bleef bonken alsof er met een hamer op geklopt werd.

_Waar ben ik?_

Pas toen deze vraag door me heen schoot, besefte ik dat ik dit inderdaad niet wist. Onmiddellijk maakte paniek zich meester van mijn lichaam. Al mijn ledematen spanden zich op – alsof ik mezelf elk moment in een gevecht zou kunnen verliezen – en mijn ogen schoten open.

Het enige wat ik kon onderscheiden, was een witte oppervlakte. Het was zo wit dat het pijn deed aan mijn ogen. In een reflex kneep ik ze weer dicht. Echter niet voor lang. De primitieve paniek zorgde ervoor dat ik ze weer opende, maar nu voorzichtiger, bij stukjes en beetjes.

De witte oppervlakte had nu vorm. Of niet. Ik kon in ieder geval zien wat het was. Het was een wit effen plafond. Het soort plafond dat je meestal in een ziekenhuis tegenkomt.

_Hé, wacht eens even…_

Ik hoefde maar even naar links en naar rechts te kijken om mijn vermoedens te bevestigen. Ik wás in een ziekenhuis. Ik lag op een vierpersoonskamer, hoewel ik blijkbaar de enige aanwezige persoon was.

_Wat doe ik hier?_

Ik sloot mijn ogen en probeerde me te herinneren wat er was gebeurd, wat kon verklaren dat ik hier lag. De hoofdpijn was hierbij niet echt bevorderlijk, maar het kwam toch. Er was een gevecht geweest. In het Ministerie van de Toverkunst. Departement van Mystificaties. Er waren Dooddoenders geweest. Ik had met iemand gevochten. Een vrouw. Bellatrix? Ja, Bellatrix.

_En toen?_

Ik kneep mijn ogen nog meer toe, mijn uiterste best doende om me nog meer te herinneren. Maar er kwam niets meer. Mijn geheugen was een zwart gat vanaf dat moment. Ik wist niet meer hoe het gevecht was afgelopen. Ik had echter wel het gevoel dat dit kon verklaren waarom ik hier lag…

"Nymphadora?"

Ik schrok op uit mijn gedachten bij het horen van mijn naam. Mijn ogen vlogen weer open en zochten naar de maker, de bron van het geluid.

Ik vond hem met zijn hoofd door de opening van de deur stekend, in de vorm van Remus Lupos.  
"Remus," zei ik glimlachend. Ik schrok van mijn stem. Hij klonk hees, alsof ik er maanden niet meer mee gesproken had.  
"Hoeveel keer heb ik je al niet verteld dat ik er niet tegen kan als je me bij mijn voornaam noemt?"

"Nog niet genoeg, blijkbaar," glimlachte Remus terug en kwam de kamer binnen. Hij begaf zich naar een stoel naast mijn bed en ging er op zitten.

Van zo dichtbij kon ik zijn gezicht goed bestuderen. Ik schrok even toen ik ontdekte hoe slecht hij er uit zag. Zijn wallen waren nog groter dan gewoonlijk, de rimpels in zijn voorhoofd nog dieper en zijn ogen stonden dof, met weinig emotie in.

In een reflex keek ik uit het raam. De maan, die dunnetjes op de helderblauwe hemel getekend stond, was echter nog maar in de helft.

"Zo, eh… Dora," begon hij. Onwillekeurig moest ik glimlachen. "Hoe voel je je nu?"

"Oh, gaat wel," zei ik, hoewel mijn hoofd luid protesteerde tegen die uitspraak.

"Goed zo," reageerde Remus. Hij zag er inderdaad echt opgelucht uit. Meteen voelde ik me een beetje schuldig over het feit dat ik niet helemaal eerlijk was geweest. Maar die schuldgevoelens verbleekten onmiddellijk bij het feit dat ik geen idee had wat ik hier deed, en Remus blijkbaar wel.

"Remus?" begon ik daarom voorzichtig.

"Ja?"

"Ik weet dat het een beetje raar klinkt, maar eh… Weet jij wat ik hier, in het ziekenhuis doe? Ik kan me het niet goed meer herinneren."

Remus keek me verbaasd aan. Ik keek verontschuldigend terug. Terwijl ik dit deed, bemerkte ik plots dat hij kleine, groenachtige spikkeltjes in zijn ogen had. Deze ontdekking zorgde voor een raar gevoel in mijn buikstreek, alsof ik overkop was gegaan in een achtbaan.

_What the…?_

Ik knipperde even verbaasd met mijn ogen. Waar kwam dat gevoel plots vandaan?

"Heeft… Heeft nog niemand iets tegen je gezegd?" onderbrak Remus mijn verwarring.

"Eh, nee," zei ik, blij dat ik me op iets anders kon concentreren dan mijn plotselinge zo rare gevoelens, "Wat is er dan gebeurd?" Ik vermeed het zorgvuldig om in zijn ogen te kijken, keek naar een plek vlak boven hen, tussen zijn wenkbrauwen. Als ik dit echter wel had gedaan, had ik gezien hoe de blik in zijn ogen veranderde.

"Wel… Ik weet niet of je je nog iets herinnert van wat er gisteren is gebeurd?" begon hij voorzichtig. Ik merkte dat zijn stem wat trilde.

"Ik weet nog wel dat er een gevecht was in het Ministerie en dat ik met Bellatrix was aan het vechten," antwoordde ik naar waarheid, "Maar daar houdt het dan ook op."

"Ah… Dus…" Remus had duidelijk moeite om door te gaan. Wat was er gebeurd dat Remus maar met moeite uit zijn woorden kon komen?

"Remus, als je het niet wilt vertellen…" begon ik, maar Remus stak een hand omhoog. Hij haalde een keer diep adem, slikte, en stak toen van wal.

"Bellatrix heeft je vervloekt. Dat is de reden waarom je hier bent. Je was er niet zo goed aan toe, maar gelukkig is dat nu weer in orde."

Hij glimlachte naar me, maar het ging niet van harte. Ik glimlachte niet terug, maar keek hem strak aan. Ik wist zeker dat het verhaal nog niet uit was. Ik wist dat er daarna nog iets gebeurd was. En aan Remus' uitdrukking te zien, was het geen goed nieuws.

Een ongemakkelijk gevoel maakte zich van mij meester. Plotseling wist ik niet goed meer of ik de rest wel wilde horen.

Remus ging echter onverbiddelijk door. Het leek wel alsof hij, nu hij begonnen was, het _moest_ afmaken.

"Nadat Bellatrix je verlamd had, nam Sirius het gevecht over. Ze waren goed gewaagd aan elkaar. Sirius was echter… een beetje onoplettend. Bellatrix slaagde er in om hem ook te verlammen. En toen… Hij…Viel…En…"

Remus' stem stokte. Hij wendde zijn gezicht af, maar ik had de tranen al gezien.

De vreselijke waarheid drong plots met een klap tot me door. Als in een visioen zag ik de boog met de zacht wuivende gordijnen, die me zo geïntegreerd had dat Bellatrix de kans had gehad me te verlammen. Ik zag Sirius achterover duikelen en vallen, vallen,… Zodanig duidelijk alsof ik het met mijn eigen ogen had gezien.

Ik draaide mijn hoofd, zodat ik uit het raam keek, Remus mijn gezicht, mijn rode ogen niet kon zien.

_Sirius…_

Ik probeerde de pijnlijke krop in mijn keel weg te slikken. Tevergeefs.

_Weg._

Tranen gleden over mijn wangen, mijn kin, mijn hals, vielen op mijn schoot.

_Voorgoed._

Ik voelde een zachte, warme hand op mijn schouder. Remus. Trachtend me te troosten.

_Mijn schuld._

Die hand hoorde daar niet. Ik had het recht niet getroost te worden.

_Sirius dood. Mijn schuld._

Ik maakte een schokkerige beweging met mijn schouder. Remus' hand gleed weg.

_Voorgoed weg. Mijn schuld._

Ik beet op mijn tanden, probeerde zo rustig mogelijk adem te halen.

_Mijn schuld._

Ik merkte pas dat Remus weg was toen ik weer naar rechts keek. Hij had niets gezegd, niets gedaan. Hij was gewoon weg gegaan.

_Mijn schuld…__  
__  
_


End file.
